


a violent burning

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hypothermia, Pain, Slow dying, Snow, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She never expected this to be the way she went, stuck outside in a blizzard, a heavy tree over her entire body.
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	a violent burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minuseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [minuseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



She never expected this to be the way she went, stuck outside in a blizzard, a heavy tree over her entire body, making it impossible for her to move while the snow kept getting thicker and the temperature lower. It was freezing beyond anything Weiss had ever felt before, and she knew this would be the last she felt. 

The feeling of coldness tugging at her skin, her limbs beginning to feel stiff and cold and itchy, it sort of hurt while it didn’t at the same time, and her skin slowly turned paler as it became harder to move her fingers, the sensitivity of touch on her fingertips practically already gone, leaving everything sort of… bare.

The snow was hitting her face, the flakes feeling like nails against her skin and eyes, she had to keep them closed to not get blinded by it, and all she could do was to pray that the blizzard didn’t become more intense.

But of course praying didn’t work in a situation like this, when she was at the mercy of mother nature.

Weiss let out a groan, her warm breath steaming as it flew towards the sky, another reminder of how cold it actually was. All she could hope was that someone rescued her (which they wouldn’t), or that this would all be over soon, the suffering was becoming too intense for her. 

She wanted to just die already, and leave this world behind as the coldness kept numbing her body unnaturally much, and not just that.

She was weak, tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep, and her entire body was so damaged that her nerves were screaming, and before she knew it, the extreme coldness had been traded with a burning heat that made her open her mouth and scream. 

She knew the heat was fake, but it was the most intense one she had ever felt, like it was burning against her, damaging her skin and making it flake up, making her want to just slither out from under the tree and rip off her clothes or any sense of soothing cold to stop the burning sensation, even if it would make it worse. 

Burning, burning, it was burning so much and it hurt.

But she couldn’t, she was already so weak, her bones were broken from the accident, and the tree on her was too heavy. She felt the desire for a deep sleep inch closer by the second, and she closed her eyes once more, letting the last slumber take her as the blizzard continued around her body.

She wouldn’t be found until two weeks later, with a sort of distressed smile on her face, like she had truly given up and tried to accept her grim fate with a smile to cheer herself on.

Pity, that it had been nothing more than that, because you couldn’t change reality. 

Weiss was truly dead.


End file.
